


The Consequences of Conferences

by emynn (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:04:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/emynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus finally gets to attend a conference where he doesn't have to work. (Un)fortunately, there are consequences to this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Consequences of Conferences

Severus set down his bags and rang the desk bell impatiently. He’d been eagerly anticipating this conference, the first one in several years where he wouldn’t need to give a presentation, and he didn’t appreciate being kept waiting by lazy hotel staff off having a smoke.

“Ah, welcome! You here for the conference?” The clerk was entirely too cheerful for Severus’ taste.

“There’s certainly no other reason I’d be in Manchester,” Severus said. “Name’s Snape.”

The clerk consulted a list. “Ah, there you are. Room 402. Your roommate is already here.”

Severus froze. “That’s impossible. I’m not sharing a room.”

~*~

“I’m afraid the conference’s budget only allowed for presenters to have their own rooms,” the clerk said. 

“Preposterous,” Severus snapped. “I could lecture circles around any of the dunderheads speaking.”

“I’m sure you could, sir,” the clerk said.

Severus frowned. “How much is it to procure my own room?”

“I’m afraid we’re entirely booked up for the conference,” the clerk said apologetically. 

“Damn it, man, I am not spending an entire week with some –”

“I’m sorry, I’m afraid I already lost my key.”

Even without turning Severus knew who was speaking. _Damn it, Potter._

“It’s for room 402.”

_Blast._

~*~

“This bed is mine,” Severus said, dropping his bags to the floor. “You need to move your things.”

Potter rolled his eyes. “Anything else?”

“If you snore, I will insist on a Silencing Spell. I’ll have the first shower. When you lose your key again, I shan’t come to your aid.”

“Fine, fine,” Potter said, throwing up his hands. “Listen, I’m not any happier about this than you are. But we need to _try_ to get along if we want to enjoy this conference at all.” 

“I don’t have to do anything,” Severus snarled, and swept out of the room.

~*~

Supper that night was a pathetic affair. Severus’ chicken was dry and bland, and the vegetables quite soggy. He couldn’t even drown it down with a nice bottle of whisky; apparently the conference planners had a strict policy against using company money for alcohol. 

Potter, of course, was having the time of his life, talking and laughing with everybody at his end of the table. _And most likely flirting._

Severus tried to ignore the way that twisted his gut.

“Would you care for pudding, sir?”

“Of course not,” Severus sneered, standing. He steadfastly ignored the way Potter’s eyes followed him.

~*~

Severus was just closing his book when Potter arrived back at the room. “You’re back early,” he said.

“They’re off to the pub,” Potter said, sprawling on his bed.

“And why aren’t you with them?”

“Thought I’d enjoy a drink back here.” Immediately a bottle of wine and two glasses appeared on the bedside table. 

“I came to _learn,_ ” Severus snapped. “ _Not_ to engage in drunken revelry.”

“Nobody said anything about getting drunk,” Potter said, pouring two glasses. “Just… breaking the ice. Bonding. Isn’t part of conferences networking?”

“My network is fine as is,” Severus said, but accepted the wine.

~*~

Severus had to admit, the wine was spectacular. At least, it was by the fifth glass. However, he certainly was not abiding by his rule never to get intoxicated at a conference. And to think, he’d judged many of his colleagues for doing so before.

But why shouldn’t he be drunk? Potter was! Potter was _very_ drunk, and he was also _very_ handsome. Severus wanted to snog him.

“Hey!”

Severus blinked. He hadn’t realised his lips were so close to Potter’s. “Yes?”

“Are you kissing me?”

Severus smiled. “I’m about to,” he said, and immediately moved to fulfil his promise.

~*~

“Do you think this will be awkward in the morning?” Potter asked, stroking Severus’ cock.

“Why would it be?” Severus asked, moaning. “I intend on having another go then.”

“The… conference!” Potter gasped. “Have to… workshop in the morning.”

“Rubbish,” Severus said. “Idiots, the lot of them. Harder. Ah, _harder_!”

Potter complied. “But I need to go,” he said. “I need the credits for work.” 

“Defence credits?” Severus asked, thrusting into Potter’s hand. 

“Yeah.”

“Private lessons with me,” Severus said, panting. “I’m certified. I can sign off on your papers.”

“You are?” Potter grinned. “Brilliant!”

“Yes!” Severus shouted, and came.

~*~

Severus awoke with a start. Potter was snoring gently on top of him. Despite himself, Severus kissed the top of his head.

He’d have to leave immediately, of course. It would be too humiliating to look Potter in the eye, and the roommate situation would be entirely unbearable. He supposed it didn’t matter too much; there would always be another conference. 

Potter stirred. “Sev’rus?”

“I don’t believe I gave you leave to use my first name,” Severus said, stroking his back.

“But I like it,” Potter insisted. He kissed Severus’ nose. “How do you feel?”

Severus paused. “I don’t know.”

~*~

“I was just wondering if you were hung over, but I imagine it’s more than that,” Potter said. He rolled over to face Severus. “What are you thinking?”

“I’m thinking how idiotic this is,” Severus said, too tired to lie.

“Why?” Potter asked. “It was great, wasn’t it?”

“I don’t come to conferences for sex,” Severus said. “Especially not with you.”

Hurt flashed across Potter’s face. “Sorry. Didn’t think I was as bad as all that.”

Severus sighed. “It’s not that. I just don’t _do_ these types of things. Wild, reckless, impetuous…”

“Amazing?” Potter asked, and kissed Severus once more. 

~*~

“This isn’t solving anything,” Severus said once they parted.

“I think it is,” Potter said. “We’re enjoying ourselves, aren’t we? Isn’t that what matters?”

“There are consequences to sex,” Severus said.

“I’m clean,” Potter said. “You?”

“What? Of course I am!” Severus snapped. “I mean _emotional_ consequences.”

“Oh, you mean like realising you might fancy me a bit?”

Severus frowned. “Potter…”

“Don’t worry, I already knew I had a thing for you. Why do you think I chose this conference to attend instead of the one in Barcelona? Saw you on the list.”

Severus shook his head. “This is impossible.”

~*~

Potter smiled. “It’s very possible. We’ve always been like fire together. Only now it’s the kind that produces shouts of pleasure instead of rage.”

Severus rolled his eyes. “Please never write poetry.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Potter said, moving his lips down Severus’ neck. 

Severus moaned. Potter was _quite_ gifted in this department. He could tell it would be an incredible week.

And so, in the end, Severus had to concede the best part of the entire damn conference was the rooming arrangements.

The fact that they never made it out to the conference itself was entirely beside the point.


End file.
